Tendre, pattes de loup ou l'amour
by YiaYiabby
Summary: Balto et Jenna ne s’entendent plus aussi bien qu’avant et le héro de Nome aimerait à nouveau être père, un jour, il trouve un chiot dans la rue et l’adopte…


**Titre :** Tendre, pattes de loup ou l'amour  
**Auteur :** Ayiana07  
**Genre :** Romance/Drame/Aventure  
**Résumé :** Balto et Jenna ne s'entendent plus aussi bien qu'avant et le héro de Nome aimerait à nouveau être père, un jour, il trouve un chiot dans la rue et l'adopte…

**DATE : 27/10/2007**

Comme tous les soirs, Balto était parti chercher Jenna pour une ballade, elle avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, et ce soir-là, Jenna n'était pas chez elle, la maison était vide. Balto ne s'en soucia pas d'avantage, il fit demi-tour et parti dormir, il se faisait vieux et cela faisait déjà des semaines que Jenna était absente.  
Le lendemain, Rosie qui avait maintenant dix ans, sorti de chez elle en courant, tenant un carton dans les mains. Elle le posa sur un coin de la rue, pris un feutre noir et écrit « Chiots contre bon soin ». Elle aurait aimé en garder un, mais ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de deux chiens, alors elle ouvrit le carton et regarda les chiots endormis. Elle sourit calmement, les caressa, et repartit.  
En rentrant chez elle, elle vit Jenna qui sommeillait tranquillement sur un tapis, au coin du feu.

« Elle est r'venue !  
-Oui ma puce, dit son père.  
-Elle va bien, hein ?  
-Mais oui, elle a juste été stérilisée.  
-Ca veut dire quoi exactement ? »

Il était vrai que cette opération n'était pas courante à Nome, on la pratiquait surtout sur les chiens de compétition pour les rendre moins agressifs.

« Elle n'aura plus de bébé, répondit son père.  
-Oh ? Mais c'est pas grave ça !  
-Non, bien sûr que non, mais il fallait l'emmener chez le vétérinaire.  
-Mais ça lui a rien fait mal ? Parce qu'elle a un gros pansement.  
-C'est pour ça qu'elle est restée chez le vétérinaire aussi longtemps, et puis, tu sais, c'est mieux pour elle, ça lui évitera les tumeurs et pleins d'autres maladies, elle va être plus calme et affectueuse aussi.  
-Mais ça elle l'est déjà !  
-Et puis, elle évitera de tourner autant autour des mâles… »

De son côté, Balto ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il était très amoureux de Jenna même s'il faisait moins attention à elle, et espérait qu'elle fusse en bonne santé. N'y tenant plus, il sortit de son bateau et courut en direction de la ville. Là, il trouva un carton, il contenait des chiots, cela lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs, mais ses enfants étaient grands désormais, chacun faisait sa vie, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer secrètement avoir une nouvelle portée. Il observa les chiots attentivement, ils ne devaient pas être là depuis longtemps, tous dormaient. Il se promit de repasser par ici avant de rentrer, mais avant cela, il devait savoir si Jenna allait bien.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à la fenêtre de la maison de Rosie, il vit sa compagne endormie sur un tapis, elle portait des bandages et un pansement, cela le paniqua sur le coup, mais il comprit vite qu'elle était hors de danger. Il fut rassurer de la voir si paisible, ses doutes éloignés, il repartit.  
En repassant près du carton, il regarda à nouveau les chiots, l'un d'eux venait de trouver une maison, il aurait été trop petit pour s'échapper. Balto était triste de ne plus avoir d'enfant, son instinct de père prit le dessus et il enleva un des chiots, il était presque blanc, à l'exception de ses oreilles brunes et de deux taches au dessus des yeux, il était adorable. Balto se promit de l'élever bien mieux qu'il n'avait pu élever Aleu, ce chiot-là, même s'il n'était pas le sien, serait heureux.  
De retour à son bateau, il fut soulagé de constater que Boris n'était pas là, il devait certainement flirter avec Stella, Balto s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir de petites oies autour de lui. Il cacha le petit chiot sous une couverture et parti chercher de la nourriture en ville, le petit n'était sûrement pas prêt à manger le fruit d'une chasse.  
Il repassa devant le carton, tous les chiots avaient trouvé un foyer, il en était heureux quoi qu'il aurait aimé les adopter tous, puis il parti vers la boucherie. Il savait que les humains lui donneraient à manger, il était leur héro et recevait de nombreuses récompenses, cela ne remplaçait pas l'amour d'une famille mais aidait déjà à vivre.

« Balto ? »

Il se retourna brusquement, il avait reconnu la voix de Jenna, elle était accompagnée de sa maîtresse.

« Ah… Euh… Jenna ! Comment vas-tu ?  
-Je vais bien mais que fais-tu là ?  
-Je cherchais de quoi manger… Mais puisque tu es là, nous pourrions parler…  
-Je ne sais pas si…  
-Jenna ! Ma fille ! »

La maîtresse de Jenna venait de crier tout en tirant doucement sur la laisse, évitant de faire mal à la chienne.

« Aller ! Jenna ! Ne traîne pas !  
-On se revoit plus tard, Balto… »

Balto se sentait triste de voir Jenna s'éloigner de lui comme cela, mais il avait mieux à faire. Il aboya deux fois, le boucher sortit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah ! Mon brave ! C'est un plaisir de te voir ici !  
-Ouaf ! Wouf !  
-Tu veux un petit quelque chose à manger, mon grand ?  
-Aoouh !  
-Aller d'accord ! Tiens, que dis-tu de deux steaks et un os ? Ca te va ?  
-Wouf ! Wouf !  
-De rien, aller, bon appétit mon brave ! »

Il pris la nourriture comme il put et partit calmement vers le bateau, Boris et Stella étaient revenu… Il allait falloir leur expliquer la présence du chiot qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

« Tu as eu autres enfants, demanda Boris.  
-Mais non ! Mais non, répondit Balto, je l'ai trouvé dans la…  
-Dans la quoi ? Tu as avalé boule de poil dans la gorge ?  
-Dans la forêt, je sortais et je l'ai trouvé, comme c'est un chiot… je voulais lui éviter la mort…  
-Tu es âme généreuse Balto.  
-Il a raison, dit Stella, et nous t'aideront à t'occuper du petit.  
-Merci beaucoup, je vous dois beaucoup !  
-Et comment, dit Stella avec la plus grande modestie, mais passons ce détail, quel est son nom ?  
-Ah… Je ne sais pas, nous devrions lui en donner un… »

Et c'est comme cela, après des heures discussion, que le chiot fut nommé Tendre, car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le bleu profond qui s'en échappa fut fondre le trio.  
Et c'est ainsi que Tendre grandit, entouré d'un père adoptif et de deux oies. Il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient ses vrais parents, et il se souvenait d'une fourrure douce et chaude, un peu rousse, contre laquelle il avait dormis étant petit, mais rien de sa mère ne lui restait. Il faut dire qu'il en avait été séparé très vite par le vétérinaire.  
Il avait désormais un an mais avait déjà le comportement d'un adulte. Pour Balto, cela signifiait déjà la fin d'une nouvelle paternité. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore aux regrets, Tendre n'était pas tout à fait adulte, il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de la vie.

Un matin, une jeune louve arriva, elle avait les yeux d'or, un pelage gris et brun, elle semblait de faible constitution mais avait une immense beauté, Tendre fut troublé par cette beauté mais ne dit rien. Elle parla.

« Je voudrais voir Balto.  
-Comment connaissez-vous Balto ?  
-Je suis la fille de sa fille.  
-Quelle histoire ! Sa fille vit avec les loups ?  
-Le père de Balto l'a bien fait…  
-C'est vrai ? Pourtant il n'a pas l'air si sauvage que ça…  
-Son père ? Il doit être mort non ?  
-Je parle de Balto… mademoiselle… »

Il commençait à la draguer, elle était bien mignonne, et le fait qu'elle fut en parti chien l'aida à accepter son attirance.

« Je suis mariée. »

Trois mots pour briser un cœur. Dommage.

« Balto est parti voir sa compagne. »

En effet, Balto avait décidé de voir Jenna, il ne supportait plus son absence, sa blessure était guérie depuis longtemps mais la chienne ne sortait presque plus.  
Il la regardait amoureusement et tristement par la fenêtre, elle le vit, elle ne détourna pas son regard. Elle sortit.

« Balto ?  
-On ne se voit plus, Jenna.  
-Je sais mais je… je ne peux pas sortir souvent tu sais…  
-Je t'ai vu sortir, mais tu as changé. On dirait que seuls tes maîtres comptent.  
-Balto. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, elle le regarda tristement, elle ne se sentait plus amoureuse.

« Ecoute Balto… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive je…  
-Tu es triste ? Tu as mal ? Dit-moi chérie !  
-Non… Non… N'ai pas peur… Je ne me sens plus amoureuse, c'est tout… »

Il fut blessé, mais ne ressentait plus rien. Le monde autour de lui était devenu glace.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ta faute Balto, tu sais, nous ne sommes jamais ensemble et… »

Mais il fit demi-tour, brisé. Jenna ne savait pas qu'elle avait été stérilisée, elle ignorait ce que sa maîtresse voulait dire par « remède à l'amour » et elle se sentait coupable de ne plus aimer Balto.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu Balto, cria la jeune louve.  
-Votre vœu est exhaussé, dit Balto en arrivant. »

Il la regarda attentivement, elle ressemblait à sa fille, il n'eut aucun doute sur son origine. Un doute l'assailli, pourquoi était-elle ici ?

« Que faites-vous là ?  
-Je viens vous parler d'Aleu, car je suis sa fille, Galda.  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Je tenais à vous annoncer personnellement sa mort, elle a beaucoup combattu pour sauver notre meute, et nous avons gagné, mais elle a été tuée par l'un des loups de l'autre meute… Nous aurions du l'écouter vous savez…  
-Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
-Nous manquions de nourriture, jamais une meute de loup n'aurait du être aussi grande, mais maintenant, l'erreur est réparée… Je suis l'alpha de la meute.  
-Ma petite Aleu est morte ? Je n'aurai jamais du la laisser filer !  
-Nous mourrons tous, monsieur… »

Mais Balto avait appris bien trop de mauvaises nouvelles en si peu de temps, il partit sans même réfléchir, sanglotant. Il se réfugia sous un arbre. Il était loin de Nome, dans la forêt.  
Il était terriblement triste, il se faisait de plus en plus vieux, la vie ne lui apportait finalement pas grand-chose à part la reconnaissance des hommes. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Jenna, elle était belle, douce, si aimable… Bien sûr, elle aussi vieillissait, mais elle restait plus jeune que lui. Peut-être était-ce là le problème, il était trop vieux, il aurait du la laisser à Steele…  
Steele… Ce nom le fit frémir, un tel chien ne pouvait pas aimer !  
Et Aleu, sa petite fille, comment ne pas se sentir coupable de sa mort ? Il ne l'avait pas aidé à grandir, elle était partie sur un coup de tête, et lui, bêtement, avait cru à une stupide prophétie ! Aleu était morte, même si certains diraient qu'elle s'était battue vaillamment et qu'elle avait eu la sagesse des grands, Aleu était morte parce qu'elle n'était qu'une chienne. Il aurait du lui trouver une famille aimante, après tout, elle ne ressemblait pas tant que ça aux loups, c'était une chienne relativement petite, peut-être même plus que Jenna, ses pattes était un peu plus grosses mais sa gueule et ses yeux trahissaient le chien qui était en elle, de ses souvenirs, il ne voyait qu'une petite chienne un peu sauvageonne et rebelle, une adolescente en somme. Comment avait-il pu la laisser partir ? Lui, Balto, le héro !

Mais alors qu'il se posait tant de question, Jenna prise de remord se promenait dans les rues de Nome, à sa recherche.

« Balto ? »

Elle semblait triste, coupable même.

« Ton petit bâtard t'as oublié ?  
-Steele ! Mais que fais-tu là ?  
-J'ai encore le droit de résider ici, Jenna… »

Il tourna autour d'elle, son regard était mauvais et doux à la fois, il passait sa queue contre son museau, son corps avant de l'entremêler dans celle de la chienne.

« Uhm… Tu es encore bien jeune, Jenna… »

Elle ne ressentait ni peur ni attraction à cet instant, pourtant, elle reconnaissait là le charme qu'elle lui avait fait pour le piéger par le passer.

« Balto est un vieux bâtard, oublie-le ! »

Elle baissa la tête, elle l'avait déjà oublié quelque part, et elle lui avait fait de la peine, alors qu'elle pensait, Steele essaya de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle pour la lécher délicatement, cela la sorti de sa culpabilité.

« Non !  
-Quoi ? Que dis-tu ?  
-Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle s'éloigna, et se mit à grogner.  
Mais Balto avait finit par sortir de sa cachette, il était bien décidé à parler à Jenna de ce qui venait de se passer, mais aussi de Aleu, car elle méritait de savoir ce qu'était devenue sa fille. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Steele voler un baiser à sa compagne, cela le rendit furieux et terriblement jaloux, pourtant, Balto restait un être de bonté, il n'attaqua pas Steele, il se remit surtout en question et partit en courant. Personne ne l'avait vu.  
S'il était resté, il aurait vu que Jenna n'acceptait pas cette affection débordante, elle mordit la patte du grand husky.

« Jenna ? Je suis surpris, tu n'aimes plus Balto, tu ne m'aimes pas d'avantage, on ne te voit plus jamais amoureuse ?  
-Tu croyais pouvoir gagner mes faveurs hein…  
-Mais Jenna, tu n'as rien à faire avec ce vieux loup boiteux !  
-Je n'ai rien à faire avec un vieux chien qui ne sait même plus courir ! Dégage ! »

Sur ces mots, elle remordit Steele et s'éloigna, il fallait qu'elle trouve Balto.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bateau qui servait de maison à Balto, elle le vit en compagnie de Boris, de Stella et d'un jeune chien blanc et brun.

« Balto ? »

Balto la regarda fixement, des larmes emplissaient ses yeux, la colère montait en lui.

« Balto, je voulais te parler de…  
-De l'amour que tu portes pour Steele ? Du fait que je sois devenu trop vieux pour toi ?  
-Steele ? Mais Balto, de quoi parles-tu ?  
-Je vous ai vu, je l'ai vu te faire son numéro de charme…  
-Mais je… Balto ! Tu ne comprends rien à rien, sa voix devenait de plus en plus agressive, il a cherché à me séduire mais j'ai refusé ses avances !  
-C'est… c'est vrai ? Je suis désolé Jenna, je…  
-Oh, ne pleures pas, veux-tu ! D'abord tu m'accuses, et ensuite tu t'apitoies sur ton sort ! Réagit, Balto, réagit ! Combien de chiens restent ensemble toute leur vie ?  
-Ecoute Jenna, je ne sais pas mais, aujourd'hui, c'est pas le moment…  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Déjà parce que tu es devant un jeune homme et deux oies, ensuite parce que je devais t'annoncer une chose importante…  
-Tu as refait ta vie ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Jenna, Aleu est morte. »

Jenna était choquée par cette nouvelle et terriblement triste.

« Notre fille est morte. »

Elle comprenait le désarroi de Balto et lui fit une lèche amicale sur le museau, comme pour le rassurer.

« Tu sais, nos autres enfants vont bien, eux.  
-Oui, nos cinq enfants, ceux qui ont trouvé une famille.  
-Oh, non, pas que cinq…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

Balto ne comprenait plus rien, sa compagne perdait-elle la tête ?

« J'étais enceinte Balto, mais tu ne l'as jamais remarqué…  
-Ah bon ? Oh ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, ma pauvre chérie… Je comprends maintenant, que tu ne m'aimes plus…  
-Le vétérinaire m'avait gardé plus longtemps, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mes maîtres ne semblaient pas heureux que j'aie une deuxième portée, ils voulaient que je ne traîne plus autour des mâles… »

Balto compris immédiatement, il savait trop bien ce que les hommes faisaient aux chiens pour éviter d'avoir des petits car les chiens pris par la fourrière finissaient tous stériles. Mais il savait aussi que cela ne coupait pas l'amour, le désir d'avoir des enfants disparaissait mais l'amour restait mais Jenna l'ignorait, elle n'avait pas compris que le désir d'enfant n'était pas nécessaire à l'amour.

« Mais nous avons eu des enfants, je t'aimais encore beaucoup Balto… Et j'aurai aimé que tu voies tes petits, ils étaient sept, adorables… Ils ne ressemblaient pas à notre dernière portée. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont une famille. »

Balto regarda tendrement sa compagne, elle l'aimait toujours, il en était sûr. Mais il pensa aussi à ce carton qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue… Ce pourrait-ce que… ? Non, Tendre ne pouvait pas être son fils ! Et pourtant, en regardant bien, on pouvait retrouver la silhouette svelte de Jenna et un marquage peu commun aux huskies qui rappelaient un croisement.  
Mais Tendre ne devait pas l'apprendre, car il savait que Balto était en parti loup et Balto refusait de voir un enfant de plus partir vivre avec eux.

Le lendemain, il laissa Tendre se promenait dans la rue et alla voir Jenna, il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité sur Tendre, mais surtout sur elle-même. Il gratta à la porte de la maison de Rosie, ses parents étaient partis donc elle laissa entrer le vieux chien qui regarda Jenna amoureusement.

« Jenna.  
-Que se passe-t-il Balto, dit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude, tu as l'air sérieux ?  
-Jenna, je dois te parler de Tendre.  
-Qui ?  
-Le jeune chien qui vit avec moi.  
-Ce n'est pas ton…  
-Mon quoi ? Oh. Non ! Non ! C'est notre fils…  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien, la paternité me manquait depuis qu'Aleu, dit-il tristement, est partie… Et j'ai vu un carton, alors j'ai pris le plus faible des chiots…  
-Oh, Balto… Mais le pauvre ignore tout de ses origines !  
-Comme les autres…  
-C'est vrai, mais ils ne vivent plus ici d'après Kodi.  
-Eh bien…  
-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, mais tu as quand même fait une erreur, il devrait savoir…  
-Je ne veux pas revivre le cas Aleu…  
-Je comprends bien, mais il t'aime comme un père, il doit savoir que nous sommes ses parents.  
-Je voulais aussi te parler… de toi.  
-Balto, nous avons déjà parlé, je ne t'aime plus comme avant…  
-C'est parce qu'ils t'ont stérilisée.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ils ont soigné ton désir d'avoir des enfants, crois-moi, j'ai connu beaucoup de chiens errants qui ont vécus ça, mais ils n'ont pas soigné ton amour…  
-Mais je ne me sens plus comme avant.  
-C'est parce que tu ne faisais pas la différence, pour toi c'était lié, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être une mère pour aimer.  
-Je ne sais pas Balto…  
-Je vais te laisser réfléchir… »

Lorsque Balto sortit, il vit son fils en compagnie d'une chienne de son âge, elle avait le poil roux de Jenna, quoi que légèrement plus foncé… Tendre était en train de la draguer, il est vrai que ces choses là se faisaient à son âge.

« Tendre, laisse la tranquille veux-tu ! »

Tendra sursauta, et il était un peu en colère que son père adoptif lui refuse ce droit…

« Lila, rentre chez toi, va voir ta mère et dit lui de passer à mon bateau… Tendre, nous devons parler.  
-On a déjà eu cette discussion, papa… »

Lila sursauta, il l'avait appelé Papa…  
De retour sur le bateau, Balto pris la parole.

« Cette chienne était…  
-Canon !  
-Ta nièce…  
-Comment ça ?  
-Te souviens-tu de ta mère ?  
-Je me souviens d'une fourrure douce et chaude, un peu rousse…  
-C'était Jenna.  
-Tu… tu es mon vrai père ?  
-Oui… et Lila est la fille de ta sœur.  
-Aleu ?  
-Non, tu as deux autres sœurs… Enfin, peut-être plus avec les autres chiots… »

Tendre ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais il savait que Balto l'avait adopté et l'avais protégé jusqu'ici.

« Je ne t'ai pas sauvé des griffes d'un chien… Je t'ai pris dans un carton.  
-Tu m'as enlevé ?  
-Je suis désolé. »

Il aurait pu avoir une famille, vivre auprès des humains mais son père en avait décidé autrement.

« Tu… Tu m'as empêché d'avoir une famille humaine ? »

Il aurait pu être en colère, mais quelque part, il préférait la vie que lui avait offerte son père, il avait appris la liberté du monde sauvage et les contraintes qu'elle impose, il avait su se défaire des ses défauts physiques, tout cela, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire chez les hommes.

« Merci. »

Balto fut heureux de voir son fils si reconnaissant, bien qu'il eu du mal à comprendre cette réaction. Finalement, la vie s'arrangeait.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Boris se pointa au bateau, il voulait parler à Balto. Balto fut inquiet, son ami n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sévère.

« Balto, nous devons parler tout de suite.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Balto, Stella et moi voulons fonder nid près d'ici.  
-C'est vrai ? Mais c'est formidable ! Je savais que c'était sérieux entre vous !  
-Nous viendrons voir toi souvent, mais nous allons vivre à côté de arbre là-bas. »

Il pointa de l'aile un petit arbre au bord de l'eau près du bateau de Balto, les oies déménageaient mais restaient très proche de leur ami. Balto fut ravi d'apprendre que le couple décidait enfin de vivre réellement ensemble. Boris repartit pour aider Stella à faire le nid.  
Jenna avait réussi à sortir de chez elle, Rosie l'avait laisser passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, ce soir-là, elle eu très envie de voir Balto.

« Balto ?  
-Jenna ?  
-Oui, c'est moi. Je… J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit…  
-Oh ?  
-Oui… et je… je crois que tu as raison… Ce n'est plus le même amour mais nous sommes fait pour être ensemble… Je m'excuse de cette dispute… Reprenons tout à zéro, d'accord ?  
-Uhm… Jolie demoiselle, mon nom est Balto…  
-Peut-être pas aussi loin que ça, bêta ! »

Elle se mit à rire, il était heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien mieux. Tendre observait la scène, il reconnaissait bien sa mère et était soulagé de voir ses parents à nouveau ensemble.

« J'ai prévenu Tendre.  
-Il sait tout ?  
-Oui, je lui ai dit que nous sommes ses parents.  
-Comment a-t-il réagit, demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.  
-Très bien, répondit une jeune voix, Maman.  
-Tendre ! Mon petit ! »

Il se serra contre elle, elle était comme dans ses plus lointain souvenirs, douce, calme et aimante.

« Tu vois, tu n'as pas perdu ton instinct maternel. »

Quelques semaines plus tard, Jenna s'inquiétait de ne plus voir Balto ni Tendre au bateau, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Tendre passait le plus clair de son temps auprès d'une jeune chienne qui venait d'emménager à Nome. C'était une femelle Saluki, aux poils brillants qui alternaient tâches noires et dominance blanche. Il en était tombé amoureux mais ne pouvait pas vivre avec elle.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de sa maison, il vit Balto sortir de la clinique vétérinaire.

« Papa ! Où étais-tu ? Ca fait des semaines que l'on te cherche !  
-J'ai une surprise pour ta mère, dit-il en clignant de l'œil. »

Alors Balto partit chez Jenna, Tendre le suivant de loin. Il gratta à la porte, Jenna sortit comme à son habitude.

« Balto ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir, j'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !  
-J'ai une surprise pour toi…  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Je me suis fait stérilisé.  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai été attrapé par la fourrière et ils m'ont emmené chez le vétérinaire, il m'a stérilisé et m'a laissé partir.  
-Tu as fait ça pour moi ?  
-Oui, dit-il amoureusement.  
-Oh, Balto, tu n'aurais pas du ! C'est tellement, tellement gentil de ta part !  
-Je voulais te prouver que l'amour n'était pas empêcher par l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants.  
-Merci Balto. »

Tendre s'approcha discrètement, il ne voulait pas détruire ce moment magique, mais il fallait qu'il parle à ses parents.

« Maman, papa… »

Il avait une mine curieuse, un peu coupable.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
-Je suis amoureux. »

Balto se mit à rire, pourquoi son fils faisait-il cette tête si coupable ? L'amour était un sentiment tout à fait normal ! A moins que…

« Pas Lila tout de même ?  
-Non ! Non ! C'est une jeune saluki qui vient d'emménager…  
-Mais pourquoi fais-tu cette tête alors ?  
-J'attendais que l'on te retrouve, papa, elle m'a demandé de vivre avec elle… »

Balto regarda son fils sérieusement.

« Les enfants quittent tous le nid familiale. Si cela te rend heureux, va vivre avec cette chienne. »

Tendre jappa et sauta de joie. Il courut chercher sa belle pour la présenter à ses parents.

« Voilà… Je vous présente Nerea. »

Nerea était un peu intimidée face aux parents de Tendre, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Bonjour, dit-elle, j'espère que notre relation, celle que j'ai avec votre fils, ne vous dérange pas… vous savez, nous ne sommes pas de la même race et tout…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Nerea, dit Balto.  
-Il a raison, ajouta Jenna, après tout, j'aime un chien-loup ! Les pédigrés n'ont pas cour dans cette famille.  
-Bienvenue. »

**L'amour est un sentiment qui guide les plus pures âmes comme les vils, il peut se montrer de diverses façons mais il est puissant. Balto et Jenna ont appris qu'être parent n'était pas nécessaire pour s'aimer, Nerea a compris que la race ne changeait rien aux sentiments. Steele, lui, restera toujours prisonnier de son amour et de sa violence.**

**FIN**


End file.
